Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling route planning applications and services. For example, device users often rely upon global positioning system (GPS) technology and complimentary mapping applications to plan routes and determine travel paths for reaching a destination. Typically, the route is determined by the mapping application on the basis of known input, including origin information as supplied by the user or as detected via a GPS sensor of the user device. However, the route calculated by the application often may not match the actual route preferred or traveled by a user. This disparity between the route calculated for a user and the route recorded from a user's commute between the same endpoints (e.g., starting points, waypoints, destinations, etc.) can potentially result in a poorer user experience and/or underutilization of the routing application or service. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges to providing routes that leverage experience information, such as using learned, recorded routes, such as amassed by the user and/or other users or sources, regarding their travels to enable the generation of a travel route based on a user's driving preferences or experiences.